


施洗约翰的头颅

by moleculesrar



Category: chasing the dragon 2, 追龙2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 提示：雷梗，亵渎神明，瞎写无意义预警，ooc，第二人称使用





	施洗约翰的头颅

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：  
> 雷梗  
> 亵渎神明  
> 瞎写无意义预警  
> ooc  
> 第二人称使用

你读《圣经》，他也读《圣经》。

你承认你对他有情欲，这没什么大不了。你龙志强一人做事一人当，何天是差佬，你玩他漂亮得令人悸动的身体而已，又不是不防他。

但他却淡淡眼眸，没情欲。

他Polo衫最靠近下颌那颗扣子被你的手指解开时，他正在给你讲莎乐美为希律王献舞的故事。他对你说，莎乐美一定爱着希律王，才为他献上毕生倾力一舞。因为莎乐美只会跳舞，一个人只会做一件事，为谁做就是为那人奉献一切。他说到这里眼里闪着纯情。

短短几年，你不仅有上亿资产，还玩弄香港各界，无视法庭，现在在上万的真皮沙发里双臂舒展开怀而坐。看到他这美丽一幕不动心，不偏头吻他你还算什么男人？希律王绝不能只看到莎乐美小小露出的肌肤就满足。

而他又怯生生地说，希律王想要那个施洗约翰的头颅，为了希律王，莎乐美别无选择。

你根本不关心，差佬讲的谎话不过是为了卧底身份不被拆穿。

你计划着拆穿他，你吻了他。他好像有了主儿似的惊慌得含着泪，仿佛有男人给他屁股烙了卖身契等他回家。

清甜的香槟酒没有杂味，好酒，可惜被装进不合适的玻璃杯里，配不上鼻间满是香草豆荚的味道。你笑着自顾自干杯，他拘谨地在你有力的大腿旁坐立难安，嘴巴抿酒，眉头微微皱着。

你这样怎么做差佬呢？受难鬼。好在足够美艳，朱唇皓齿美得摄人魂魄才能留条薄命。美人总有例外可循。

他双眼藏着挑逗诱惑，嘴巴却在分离杯沿时沾上酒滴。你的手指在上面轻抿一下，再去吮手指上的酒汁，尝着像蘸了咖啡糖粒的味道。

“你只做炸弹，不做别行？” 

“我只会做炸弹。”他脸红了。

他的膝盖被一只手扣住，抚摸到腿根钻进裤子，摸到股间黏糊糊潮湿的一片，是你之前强吻他留下的印迹，摸到他丰满的翘臀几巴掌盖上真的卖身契，是你罚过楚楚可怜美人不真诚的证据。

你以为美人深谙此道定会暴露淫荡的真面目，可他只会颤抖着抓着你叫你轻点解释说他不会做别行真的不会，他只会做炸弹可不可以轻点。你有些失望，香港警局落魄到连个身经百战的卧底都没有？

有个调酒师跟你讲过。橙皮要从最新鲜的特级加州橙上切下，在盛有冰同威士忌的酒杯上轻轻拧几下就足够。调酒的秘诀不在乎舌尖，而在乎鼻间，才是正宗的Old Fashion。

就像你们那夜的吻。

他开始学会使坏地靠在你怀里撒娇，眼角向上微微挑了个弯，他会主动吻你。做爱时骑在你身上，你手指进来他就泪眼涟涟，求你用热辣的阴茎抽他屁股，哆哆嗦嗦颤抖着张开的大腿呻吟着求你占有，是别人的贞妇你的妓女。

他求你吻他，他说：“我要吻你的嘴，阿大。”

寂寞长夜，他以蜜穴承接你精子的浇灌。他同你讲对不起。如今，他为你变成这样，他完全属于你。

你当真瞧不起他。一个卧底警察对罪犯讲sorry代表他早因儿女情长而忘记初衷。但你现在觉得他有几分可爱，他是原罪，是带着七层面纱为希律王献舞的莎乐美。

他纯洁无暇，他是春心荡漾的索多玛之字。他给你那个不见底的黑洞。

他邀请你迈过拱北闸口。

你记得临走时他对你开枪，还对你笑。你恍然大悟噢他早就深谙此道，扮演清纯到为你变得大胆性感执拗发疯都是卧底做戏，为骗取你信任。他本性淫荡以色相诱惑你，引你入套，为正义多么大公无私牺牲自己，设计引你落网。你憎恶他，不再愿承认你为他着迷。

在监狱里等待死亡时你百无聊赖，翻起床头那本破旧的《圣经》。短短几天好活，你却知晓了另一个故事：莎乐美爱的并非希律王，她为希律王而舞，却渴望施洗约翰的头颅。你听见脑内有一种声音：“我要吻你的嘴，约翰。”①

你死后，有人在你的遗物中发现一张纸，是你留给他的最后遗言：

Please God that I leave this prison safely as I did in 1986.  
(上帝啊，请保佑我，就像1986年那样，让我平安出来。)②

你那么聪明，当然在最后明晓希律王另有其人。

他也不笨，他或许记着你，因为你似烟花般爆掉的施洗约翰的头颅会显灵。

End

注： ①借用自王尔德《莎乐美》 ②英文引自龙志强真人原型的最后遗言。


End file.
